masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Normandy SR-2
The SSV Normandy SR-2 is a starship that appears in Mass Effect 2. The SR-2 is provided to Shepard's team by Cerberus, and its leader, the Illusive Man, to assist in their mission to put an end to the Collectors' galaxy-wide campaign of human abductions. Its design is similar to the Systems Alliance's SSV Normandy SR-1 except that it is approximately twice the mass of the original, more human-centered in its design and, thanks to Cerebus's considerable funding, features extra civillian-grade comforts for its passengers. The ship still retains the Normandy SR-1's stealth characteristics. Unlike the SR-1, the SR-2 cannot land on every planet - due to its increased mass - and thus shore parties must use a shuttle to get to the planet surface. Internal Layout Deck 1: Captain's Cabin The captains deck is the topmost deck of the ship and is entirely comprised of the captain's quarters. Aside from a bed, bathroom, office desk, and other standard furniture the Captain's Cabin features a computer terminal for tracking progress on Achievements, another private terminal for monitoring basic information about squadmates and recieving emails, a trophy case containing souvenirs from previous missions, a closet for modifying Shepard's casual attire and combat armor layout, and a sound system that can play tracks from the game's soundtrack. There is also a display case for toy models of ships from the ME1 and ME2 and a large fish tank, and a 'space hamster' can be bought. Both can be stocked by stores that Shepard encounters. The fish can die if not attended to. If the player imported a character from ME1, and the imported character ended the game with a successful romance, a picture of the romanced character also appears on Shepard's desk. Deck 2: Combat Information Center The command deck of the SR-2 is comprised of the ship's bridge, CIC (Combat Information Center), Research Labs, Armory, Conference/Communications Room and main airlock. As with the layout of the entire ship, the SR-2's bridge and CIC mirror that of the SR-1 except wider and longer in scale. From the bridge Joker can pilot the ship while communicating with the ship's artificial intelligence, E.D.I. Shepard can also use a control panel next to Joker's seat to open and close the hull's heat shields. The CIC of the SR-2 is still centered around a large galaxy map which Shepard can use to plot his crew's next destination, and directly next to the map is a private terminal where Shepard can access electronic correspondences and review basic information about his team. Yeoman Kelly Chambers is stationed at the galaxy map as well. Unique to the SR-2 are the Armory and the Research Lab situated behind the CIC. The lab on the ship's starboard side is stocked with state of the art lab equipment and includes a terminal where Shepard can spend raw materials to develop upgrades for his squad or the ship itself, as well as review existing upgrades. The SR-2's armory on the ship's port side displays weapons acquired by the player and a terminal where Shepard can organize his crew's loadout. Professor Mordin Solus and Jacob Taylor can be found in the lab and armory respectively. The Communications Room is situated between the Armory and Research Lab. The room is dominated by a large rectangular conference table where Shepard can hold briefings and discussions with his crew as well as communicate via hologram with the Illusive Man in real time thanks to the ship's quantum based communications array. Deck 3: Crew's Quarters The third deck of the ship is where the crew spends most of their downtime. It includes Miranda Lawson's office, crew quarters, bathrooms, mess-room run by Mess Sergeant Gardner and AI core. The medical facility run by Doctor Chakwas is also situated here. This deck is very similiar in terms of layout to the original Normandy's 2nd deck. The Main Battery is also on this deck near the cryo pods. Garrus Vakarian, Miranda Lawson, Thane Krios, Samara and Legion can be found here. Deck 4: Engineering The fourth deck is the engineering deck and houses the ship's core, which is a large floating sphere powered by technology visibly different to the technology that powered the original Normandy. Jack can be found here on the lowest part of the ship down the stairs just outside Main Engineering, Grunt is found in the ship's Port Cargo Area, Tali is located in the room housing the ship's core, manning a console just like in Mass Effect 1. Finally, if available, Zaeed is located in the room labeled 'Starboard Cargo Area' where a video surveillance monitor and trash compactor are also found. EDI EDI (pronounced 'E-D'), which stands for Enhanced Defense Intelligence, is the AI of the SSV Normandy SR-2 and is represented by a holographic floating blue sphere at various terminals throughout the ship where she can provide basic information about the Normandy and Cerberus. EDI functions as the electronic warfare defense for the Normandy and because of the potential danger of a rogue AI, she has been given behavioral blocks and can't interface with the ship's systems. The Illusive Man restricted Shepard's access to some of EDI's files and capabilities for unknown reasons, although EDI surmises that it's probably because he doesn't want Shepard to know everything about Cerberus just yet. It is only later in the game that Joker unrestricts EDI's access to the ship's full array of systems when the ship is boarded by Collectors and the entire crew is abducted. EDI reveals the Normandy SR-2 was built using technical diagrams of the Normandy SR-1, which was built by the Alliance upon the encouragement of Cerberus. The SR-2 was assembled using parts bought from various vendors, and built by Cerberus in a remote area of the Voyager Cluster. EDI is voiced by Tricia Helfer. Ship Upgrades Over the course of the game, multiple upgrades can be researched for the Normandy SR-2. The weapon, armor, and shielding upgrades affect the success of the final mission. Thanix Cannon The Thanix Cannon is a turian-designed magnetohydrodynamic (MHD) weapon, similar to the weapon used by Sovereign during its attack on the Citadel. It uses an electromagnetic field to shape and accelerate a stream of molten metal. This upgrade can be researched after Garrus is recruited, and takes the form of a pair of cannons mounted beneath the Normandy's main hull.. If the Thanix Cannons are installed, the Normandy SR-2 will use them to successfully destroy the Collector ship guarding the Collector Base after passing through the Omega-4 mass relay. Otherwise, the Normandy will attack the enemy ship with its conventional weaponry, but will sustain severe damage as a result. Multicore Shielding Advanced kinetic barriers utilizing Cyclonic Barrier Technology (CBT) can be retrofitted to the Normandy SR-2. Multicore shielding can be researched after Tali is recruited. The shields prove to be useful during the final mission as Joker maneuvers the ship through the debris field. Otherwise, collisions with debris may cause the ship's power core to overload and explode, killing someone of your crew. Heavy Ship Armor Asari-designed Silaris heavy ship armor can be retrofitted to the hull of the ship, improving its survivability in combat. This upgrade can be researched after talking to Jacob and asking him about upgrades. If the armor is not installed, an Oculus energy beam may penetrate the Normandy's hull, instantly killing Jack. Extended Fuel Cells Extended Fuel Cells provide the Normandy SR-2 with an additional 50% fuel storage capacity. This upgrade can be researched after either Samara or Morinth is recruited. Modular Probe Bay The Modular Probe Bay doubles the maximum number of probes the Normandy SR-2 can hold, from 30 to 60. It can be researched after Thane is recruited. Advanced Mineral Scanner The Argus Advanced Mineral Scanner increases the rate at which the player can sweep the 'scanner' across a planet while collecting resources. It can be researched after talking to Miranda and asking her about upgrades. Med-Bay Upgrade The medical bay of the Normandy SR-2 can be upgraded with a dermal regenerative unit, capable of removing Shepard's facial scarring. Dr. Chakwas sends a message to Shepard about this upgrade, and it can be researched in the Tech Lab. Crew *Commander Shepard - Commanding Officer *Kelly Chambers - Yeoman *Jeff "Joker" Moreau - Helmsman *Jacob Taylor - Armory Chief *Doctor Chakwas - Chief Medical Officer *Mordin Solus - Research Scientist *Miranda Lawson - Executive Officer *Rupert Gardner - Mess Sergeant *Gabriella Daniels - Propulsion Engineer *Kenneth Donnelly - Power Engineer *Crewman Patel - Unspecified/Nonrate *Crewman Rolston - Unspecified/Nonrate *Crewman Goldstein - Unspecified/Nonrate *Crewman Hadley - Unspecified/Nonrate *Crewman Hawthorne - Unspecified/Nonrate References *Mass Effect 2 Interview with Casey Hudson - VideoGamer.com *Game Informer Issue #201 *Today on the Spot: Mass Effect 2 demo gameplay *IGN: Mass Effect 2 Video: The Normandy SR-2 Category:Starships Category:Normandy Category:Mass Effect 2